


[Podfic] Spooning

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podficlet of fictorium's story</p><p>Regina can't sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spooning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spooning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495646) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



> Cover drawing by dearchemistry (tumblr)

  


**Lenght:** 3:30 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/vlza/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BSpooning.mp3)


End file.
